1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balloons and more specifically it relates to a simulated balloon system that does not utilize a pressurized gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Gas filled balloons are commonly utilized for various types of events (e.g. birthdays, anniversaries) and sales promotions (e.g. car sales, open-house). For example, car dealerships often times attached balloons to vehicles on their lot to attract attention to the vehicles. The balloons are typically filled with helium to provide an elevated position for the balloon with respect to the vehicle.
One of the problems with conventional balloons is that the helium or other gas typically escapes after a period of time thereby diminishing the appearance of the balloon. Another problem is that it can be labor intensive to be constantly filling balloons and attaching the same to a vehicle. Another problem is that continuous purchasing of helium and rubber balloons can be expensive for a business over time. Another problem is that the business may unexpectedly run out of helium resulting in delays to fill the balloons. A further problem is that conventional rubber balloons are discarded as refuse or may blow away resulting in contamination of the environment.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved simulated balloon system that does not utilize a pressurized gas.